One Person's Smile is Another One's Thoughts
by animebubble23
Summary: There is a new student in school. Takuya and the student become friends, but there is rivalry involved... Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Animebubble: Hey guys whats new.... I know that I haven't written another fanfic in a while so don't kill me. ^_^() Well anyways thanks everyone who has either reviewed or read my stories, I know some of them can be uh not good but this one won't be At least i hope so.... This is a digimon fic and it will be a Takumi fic. thanks bye bye bye bye. ----------In 1st period ----------  
  
The late bell was just about to ring when Zoe walked in. She was the new student.(I know this is old sry) She stood in the front of the class and watched everyone talk and throw all knids of objects.'Wow this class is big' She thought to herself.Then the teacher walked in. The class went silent to the sound of Ms.Sitobishi. "Good morning class. We have a new student today.Her name is Zoe Orimoto.Tell usa little about yourself." Zoe stood there as still as a block of frozen ice. "Well, I- uh,I am from Italy and I enjoy the outdoors and I love to make new friends." she said with a gulp."Okay Ms.Orimoto please take a seat next to Takuya Kanabara. Takuya please riase your hand." said Ms.Sitobishi. Takuya raised his hand. Zoe walked ina quick pace and got to her seat. She placed her books on the desk and began taking notes as the teacher spoke about the cell."Only plant cells have a cell membrance and only have a cell wall." she said to herself under her breath. Takuya being the one who never pays andy itention in class what so ever wishpers to Zoe "You must be a smart and GL girl" (gl:good looking)"I bet you get that alot" he said smiling at her. "Thankyou very much Takuya. Such a gentelman hehe." Zoe said smiling back. "Wow thats a first. I called a girl gl and didn't slap me." Takuya said to himslef loud enough for Zoe to hear. "You are really cute too cut you arent that smart ^_^*" said Zoe said back. "Meet me under the tree I want you too meet my friends okay" said Takuya to Zoe. "Alright Takuya." The bell rang and the day went by... It was 7th period which was lunch.  
  
====At lunch====  
  
Takuya was waiting under the tree with Kouji, Kouichi. "My friend Zoe is coming today.Hopefully she show up soon. "HEY TAKUYA!!!" she screamed from a foot away. Then she ran up but fell over a kids foot. Kouji ran up to her and caught her. "HA HA HA" yelled the kid that tripped her. "Hey you jerk buzz off." a threat from Takuya was like having a knife to your thorat. He was liked by all of the girls but even the girls and the boys were afraid of his voice when he was yelling. "Thank you very much T-Takuya."said Zoe with a quiet voice. "Whatever. Just watch where you are going and be careful." said Takuya in a happy tone. "Yes sir I will do all I can to live up to my friends expections." she said with a strait voice coming up from Takuya's arms. She blushed and walked over to the others."You need to losen up Zoe, stop being so strait and hang lose for a while its fun." said Takuya. "But I must respect all friends and family. In Italy if we didn't respect others we would be punished greatly.(I m real sorry but I had to make something up^_^()) "Well this ain't Italy so like we said LOSEN UP!" screamed Kouichi, Koujis twin brother. "Alright si- I mean kouichi, as you can see I m yet not so good at this." said Zoe."But i will soon be^_^" 'What a tight up person. She is very simple minded but she is yet so pretty.' Takuya thought to himself. They all sat down and began eating lunch. Takuya had a ham sandwhich with cheese,he also had asparugus(remember that episode with the rabbit food.) Kouichi had a bought lunch which was pizza and so did Kouji. Zoe had some Italian bread with some she had brought with her thermal. "So Zoe you liking it here in Japan?" said Kouichi. "Yea it's beautiful but I still miss Italy." said Zoe. "Do you eat a lot of pizza there?" asked Takuya. "Yea I guess^_^" said Zoe. "Uh hey Zoe I know this is out of the blue and it doesn't mean anything to mebut did you have a boyfriend in Italy, I mean just to be curious he he..?" asked Takuya. She sat there and thought for a while. This was 9th grade so by now shehad to have at least 1. "Yea." she smilied. "I actually had 3." Takuya's, Kouichi's and even Kouji's eyes widend. "Wow Zoe that many already, I've only had one." said Takuya. "What can I say I have natural beauty." she smilied with a giggle. "Takuya you have no idea how hard it is to deal with you" said Kouji. "Kouji please, you never talk so why do you care." said Takuya back. "Well at least I have ears that work, so I can obviously hear you talking unfournatly." he said back. "Just shutup Kouji, you think you know and can do everything, just back off." "You think I think I know everything. Well look at you...Uh, do you eat pizza there. What an idiot." said Kouji...."Kouichi do they always fight like this?" asked Zoe while the fighting was still going. "Yea they fight then forget about it and move on. I think it shows that they are friends. You know what i mean?" "Uhhh, yeah i guess but Takuya and Kouji look uber pissed (uber pissed= super pissed, only the common knowledge for a gal lol) "Tell me about it. I've delt with this for a while now he he...^_^()" said Kouichi."KOUJI TAKUYA EAT YOUR LUNCH AND STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!!!" yelled Zoe. "Yes ma'am" they both sat down and ate their lunches. "That was great Zoe. Nice tone in voice." said Kouichi. "Thanks I get that alot." said Zoe back. Everyone was done eating their lunches and the bell rang. The day was almost over.  
  
====In the hall====  
  
"Dance on Tuesday, tickets on sale at your lunch periods. Wow a dance!!" said Zoe. They never had dances in Italy so this was her first school dance. She wondered who was going to ask her. Or if any one would ask her. "Oh well there is still a few days to go.'Hmmm' she sighed. "At least this was the last period." Zoe was walking to class. Then she saw Takuya. "Hey Zoe wait up!" Takuya screamed. Zoe stood there until Takuya came. He stopped for a minute and staired at Zoe. "Uh Zoe" said Takuya being a nervous wreck."Yes Takuya." said Zoe. "I-I know this is a little soon, but I have talked to you and seen you do many times I feel as if its been years since I've know you, but Zoe Orimoto will you go to the dance with me." Zoe stood there stiff as a rock. She had sweat dripping everywhere because she wanted to say yes. Takuya was waiting for an answer and he got one. "Yes Takuya Kanabara I would to." "Really, thats great. I'll call you later okay. But first can I have your number?" asked Takuya. "Sure give me your hand." Zoe held Takuya's hand as she wrote her phone number. "Thanks alot Zoe." "No problem Takuya, Gotta get to class Bye." Zoe winked at him. Takuya blushed and looked at his hand. 'So beautiful' but then another Kid walked up to him. "You can't have Zoe all to your self punk. She's mine."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
AnimeBubble: Hey I forgot to mention that I don;t own Digimon... And please r+R I wanna know if i should continue. Thanks for reading^_^ 


	2. Old friendsNew enimes

**Animebubble**:Hey....How did you like my last story? I m glad if you liked it or if you hated it... In this one (snice I'm l isetnting to Linkin Park and I am in the mood.) Takuya has his own band. Its a cover band and plays songs that other people sang. I will do many rock bands and I don't own any of them... ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Hey punk you can't have Zoe all to yourslef she mine." said the boy.

"Hey buddy calm down, before we start a fight." said Takuya.

"I am Tsukasa Yumio. Zoe was my old girlfriend from Italy and I plan to get her back."

"Well I like Zoe to much to let amything happen to her." said Takuya.

" You won't like her any more when I get back to her.'" said Tsukasa.

"Okay Tsukasa meet me behind he school at the end of the day on friday." said Takuya.

"Fine" he said walking away.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**!!! The bell rang and Takuya was late. "Shoot late again." he said to himself.

He ran into the class as fast as he could. He stepped in as if the teacher didn't notice.He sat down and put his books in his desk and took out his science math textbook.

"Takuya Kanabara. Late again. This is the third time in a row. Detention after school." said Mr.Himura (I know thats Kenshin's last name but I had do use one.)

"But Mr.Himura, I have a gig today right after school and I can't miss it." said Takuya.

"Darn it Takuya this is the 5 detention you missed because of a what you so call a "gig". Please go to the prinapal's office and speak to her.'' said Mr.Himura.

"Yes Sir." said Takuya. He walked up to the teacher and got the slip.

"Excuse Mr.Himura sir can I go to the bathroom?" asked Zoe. "Yes Zoe take the pass and go." said the teacher.

She walked out and caught up with Takuya.

"Hey Takuya I never knew you played." said Zoe.

"Yea neither does anyone else. I sing for a cover band. I have been playing for a year now and no one likes us even if we play some of the most popular songs." said Takuya.

"Can I come and hear you play sometime?" asked Zoe.

"Sure, and come to my house to meet the band, and do you know anyone who happens to play the guitar?" asked Takuya.

"Uh I know this is weird but I play the electric guitar. He he." said Zoe. Takuya was in shock.

"Wow come over to my house today... I gotta go seya later!" said Takuya. Zoe walked back to the classroom. .... and 30 minutes went by..

"Okay class do your homework and don't forget to get some sleep." said Mr.Himura. "Yes Sir." said the class in a groan. BEEP BEEP BEEP. The last bell rang. YAY the whole school screamed.  
  
**_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Walking home.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
_**"Hey Takuya no detention today?" said Zoe.

"Nope. The principal said that this is my last time." he said smiling.

"Anything happen today? I'm so bored" said Zoe

"Yea, this kid named Tsukaska Yumio came up to me. You know him?" asked Takuya.

'Oh no.... he's here now' "Yes he's my old boyfriend. From Italy. Please Takuya don't go near me around him. He's alot of trouble.You know how I said I had three boyfriends, well he made me do bad things to be with him." she said ina a shakey tone.

"Then why didn't you say something to brake up with him."said Takuya.

"Because I loved him, we were really good friends in school but out of school he was a gang leader.But Takuya please stay away from him."

"Alright but I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you or anyone else." said Takuya.

"Thanks alot, well I'll see you around." said Zoe.

"Nothing to it. bye" he left. "UH WAIT TAKUYA!" she yelled. He turned his head to face her.

"Here's my screen name. Just incase.." she kissed him and ran. "Okay than that went well." said Takuya to himself. "Alls well ends well." said a voice. "Hey Kouji, kouichi." "whats up?" they asked. "nothing really, so wanna walk home." "Sure y not..."

_**=====TAKUYA'S=====**_

well they walked home and it turned dark. Takuya was sitting on his computer talking to a few friends.  
  
**Italianwind123**: Hey Takuya whats new.

**FUSEROX!!!!!!!!!: **Nothing standing here bored as ever...... you

**Italianwind**: Same here... so how did you make out with your gig, sorry i couldn't come my grandma is sick suffering from cancer.

**FUSEROX!!!!!!!!!: **It's okay, my band is looking foward to seeing you tomorrow that is if you can make it

**Italianwind123**: I will and after all tomorrow is a half a day due to midterms. I hate them

**FUSEROX!!!!!!!!!: **I do too, and tomorrow is Friday anyway

**Italianwind123**: Yea so you doing something after school mayb we can hangout

**FUSEROX!!!!!!!!!: **Uh.. well i got a little something to do so i cant but when i m done with that thing yea sure.

**Italianwind123**: Are you okay Takuya is anything wrong?

**FUSEROX!!!!!!!!!: **N-No i m fine just a little business to take care of with an old friend.

**Italianwind123**: Okay whatever well i gots to go study for my midterm tommorow, bye bye

**FUSEROX!!!!!!!!: **Alright bye _3_

**Italianwind123**: He he **33 **=

**Italianwind123 **has now signed off FUSEROX!!!!!!!! has now signed off  
  
Animebubble: so did you like it or no? well if you did or didn't please review (atleast 1 plz) THNX!!!!!!!!


End file.
